


Green Love

by ElephantLoveMedley



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Anxiety, Healing, M/M, Meet-Cute, Motorcycles, Multi, Sort Of, artist Jean Moreau, history teacher Kevin Day, kerejean exchange, please read the summary because the tags apparently don't make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElephantLoveMedley/pseuds/ElephantLoveMedley
Summary: Kevin Day is an history teacher with the strictest work ethic and the biggest crush on his perfect colleague, Jeremy Knox.He just wants to have a good year and spend his lunch breaks in Jeremy's company, but a mysterious stranger keeps stealing his parking spot stressing him out just in time for the beginning of the school year.The worst thing? The stranger's motorbike is the ugliest thing Kevin has ever seen.
Relationships: Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau, Kevin Day/Jean Moreau, Kevin Day/Jeremy Knox, Kevin Day/Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	Green Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Essence29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essence29/gifts).



> This was written for Essence29, hope you like it! 💚  
> My prompt was: You drive an obnoxious motorcycle and steal my parking spot all the time. I left you a strongly worded note under your windshield wiper, but oh no you’re hot AU.
> 
> This prompt was so much fun to write, thank you for coming up with it!
> 
> The tag for alcohol is referred to Kevin's relationship with drinking that's basically the one he has in canon. Here he doesn't use it as a coping mechanism anymore and he's sober, but it's mentioned. He also attends a support group meeting in the fic (that's why the Healing tag).

“Terrible, terrible sound.” Kevin mumbled while swatting at his phone to stop the alarm. He loved his job, but getting up everyday at 7 a.m. was definitely a downside of it. 

He was an organized person. He tended to get everything ready the night before, so that he could get up, have breakfast, take a shower and then run out the door. His calendar was color coordinated and his wardrobe was so well organized that even Marie Kondo would recoil in fear at his skills. 

He was tidy, he was punctual. He was stressed. 

Every morning, since school had started, he had arrived on time, he had listened to his favourite historical podcast in the car and smiled at the shining sun. Everything always seemed to be right and promising of a good day, but every morning he found his parking spot occupied. 

Now, Kevin was a calm person. Years of therapy, yoga and AA meetings forced the skill on him, but when he was right he was right. The parking spot was his: every teacher had one, the principal had one. There was a golden plate nailed to the building right in front of every spot. His name was standing right above his titles: history teacher and Exy coach. He was sure he could read, he was sure this was his place, he was sure this was his plaque. So why was a huge green sport bike parked there?

This wasn't the first time. It probably won't be the last. 

The person riding the ominous thing had been parking in his post for the past two weeks. School had started two weeks ago.

Kevin groaned and got ready to reverse the car. He was going to have an aneurysm because of this situation. What kind of idiot would do this? It was a bike, it didn't even need that much space to park.

🏍️

He parked a block away from the school and frowned the whole way there. He was wearing new shoes and he didn't want to ruin them on their first day. He went for a look that Nicky, one of his colleagues, defined as “Sexy Professor”. Kevin wasn't sure what about his classical outfit made it sexy, but he had long accepted the title. He did carry a briefcase, though. He loved to look professional. 

Nicky wasn't a teacher, but a counselor, and he and Kevin had spent a lot of time working together to convince the school on a new sport program that could help kids with difficulties and even aid them financially. 

Nicky was currently advocating for a more accessible school and a better Sexual Education program. Kevin made sure to sign every petition. 

“Hey, Kev. Have you already signed this?”

And here he was, Kevin's favourite colleague: Jeremy Knox, sunshine personified and Kevin's ultimate crush. They had been working at the same school for three years now. Kevin had fallen for him the instant he heard him gave a presentation on LGBTQ history. He was nice, he was passionate and he was involved. Kevin loved everything of him. The fact that he was also gorgeous helped. 

“Hey, Jeremy.” He tried to come up with his best smile. “What's this?”

“Oh, you know how Nicky is trying to improve the sexual education program this year?” 

Kevin nodded. He had already signed the petition.

“He wants to educate the guys on LGBTQ issues too and he's searching for volunteers to talk about their experiences. You interested?” Jeremy asked. 

“Of course, I'll be there!” Kevin smiled. “I can make my class do some research for it, so that they know the background. I know how important it is.”

“That's cool, Kevin. Thank you!” 

Kevin felt all warm and fuzzy for a bit. He was glad he was able to talk with Jeremy this openly. 

Jeremy was clearly proud of his identity, with little pride flags adorning his desk. Kevin wasn't so bold, but he was proud too. He had worked so much on it in therapy and his ex girlfriend, Thea, had helped him so much. 

They had gone through the same thing, figuring out they were bisexual and coming to terms with it, both scared of their families' reactions. They had ultimately realized that this “secret” was the only thing keeping them together, so they had decided to split and were now the best of friends. Thea was thriving, she had recently started dating again and was as happy as ever.

That was a year and a half ago. Kevin still had the same crush on Jeremy that made Thea first tease him about and he still loved his job. 

“Kevin!” Nicky clapped him on the back like every morning. Kevin had started taking his coffee after his visits. A few stained shirts had helped him in the decision. “Have you seen how well organized I am this year?”

“I saw.” Kevin grumbled. “I signed the petition yesterday and Jeremy showed me your idea for the presentation.”

“Ah, you saw that? What do you think?”

“I think it's a good idea. It sure would have helped me when I was in high school.”

Nicky nodded solemnly at him. He was one of the few who knew his full story. “I see. Well, maybe your experience could help some of the kids.” He smirked. “Jeremy will be there.”

“You know I like to keep my life private. And what does Jeremy have to do with any of this?” He was on the defensive. 

“Oh, nothing. Just that you have the biggest crush on him.” Nicky was so nonchalant in his way of telling the truth. Kevin envied him. 

“I don't.”

“You do.” His tone was teasing.

Kevin was turning red. “No.”

Nicky just shrugged and looked at his fingernails. “Well, it's better that way. Jeremy has a boyfriend now.”

Kevin spluttered. “He has what?”

“A boyfriend.” Nicky spelled out for him. “And he's hot, so you'd better hurry, Day.” He waved at him and left the room. 

Kevin just concentrated on closing his mouth, that had fallen open at the news, and tried to metabolize the conversation. 

He shook his head. He didn't have a chance anyway.

🏍

“Mister Day.”

“Yes, Lily?” He looked up from his desk, adjusting the glasses on the bridge of his nose. 

“Will there be tryouts for the Exy team this year too?” She looked anxious. 

“Of course.” He nodded. “Why are you asking?”

She wasn't looking at him. “I'm afraid I don't have enough money for the equipment and if too many new players sign up I might lose the financial help.”

Kevin put down his pen. “I see.” He nodded. “But I don't think you have to worry. Nicky is trying to sort things out and find some sponsors so that we can get how many players as we want.” He looked at her and smiled. “Besides, you're one of the best on the court. I wouldn't worry about not making the team.” 

She looked relieved, but still not relaxed. Kevin knew that feeling, he had been dealing with anxiety for so long that he couldn't take a deep breath without a countdown going off in his head. It was mechanical now. 

Lily cleared her throat. “Are you sure?”

“I am.” He tried to look as convincing as he could. “You are really good, Lily. I promise you'll make the team, if you put in the same effort as the last season.”

She nodded solemnly. “Thank you, Coach.”

He smiled at her and waved her off. “Now go have lunch.”

She left the room and he went back to grading papers. He sighed at a unique take on the French Revolution and went on, trying to focus on the work he had to do and not on the Exy team. He was sure that this year could be their best one. Nicky had done so much for the team and was talking about getting his cousin involved with the sponsorship. Kevin knew Andrew and he just hoped that he would be in the right mood to agree. 

A knock on the door distracted him from his thoughts. 

“Can I come in or are you busy?” 

Jeremy Knox was standing in all his glory outside of Kevin's class. Two cups of tea in hand and a little bag under his arm. 

Kevin needed to grade his class' papers, but he couldn't say no. He immediately started to tidy his desk and make space for Jeremy. “Of course. Come in, come in.”

Jeremy beamed at him. “Thank you, Kevin.” He placed a cup of tea right in front of Kevin. “I didn't see you in the break room and I was afraid you were overworking yourself.” He pointed at the papers. “Apparently I was right.” 

There was still a smile gracing his lips, his brown curls looked so soft in the September daylight. Kevin was still mesmerized by him at every opportunity.

The fact that Jeremy was the kindest person Kevin knew just added fuel to the fire and it was exactly why, after three years, this crush wouldn't go away. 

Kevin took off his glasses. “I'm not overworking myself. I'm just trying to get this done so that I can focus on the Exy team next week.”

Jeremy nodded. “Have you eaten today yet?”

Kevin shook his head. “No, I was planning to eat here today.” He scratched his neck. “You know how I get.”

Jeremy hummed. “Stressed?”

“A bit.” He straightened his back and gave Jeremy his best smile. “But nothing to worry about. Just the beginning of the school year.”

“Ah, don't tell me!” Jeremy slumped back on his chair. “I'm so tired. I feel like I could sleep forever.”

Kevin chuckled. “Don't tell me. Every time I hear the ringtone of my alarm go off I immediately get on the defensive. Last week one of my students forgot to put his phone on silence and when it rang I had to stop for a minute and figure out what I was meant to do.”

Jeremy burst out laughing. “Really? That sounds terrifying.”

“It was.” Kevin's laughter was now a true belly laugh. 

Jeremy was holding his ribs, his fringe was covering his eyes. Kevin couldn't help but stare for a bit. 

He took his cup of tea and started to stir it, just to have something to do with his hands. 

Jeremy looked at him. “So, is this a day for eating alone or do you want some company? I could eat my lunch here.”

He stopped focusing on his tea and took a minute to think about it. “It's okay if it's just you.”

He was met with the brightest smile, one that only Jeremy could muster. “Perfect, then. I'm really craving a bit of silence after this morning.” He took his bag and started to unpack his lunch. “I had to stop not one, but two fights in the hallway. Can you believe it?”

Kevin took his lunch too. “Yeah? What was it all about?”

“I don't know. Some kind of bet the first and about a boy the second.” Jeremy shrugged. 

“A boy.” Kevin repeated. 

“Yeah, lucky one, apparently. Having two people fighting for you isn't exactly an easy feat.”

Kevin smirked. “Speaking from experience?”

Jeremy stuck out his tongue. “Funny.”

“Oh, come on.” Kevin nudged him. “I would fight for you.”

Jeremy playfully batted his hand. “Yeah, and slay a dragon too.”

Kevin looked at him thoughtfully. “If they were real.”

“That's animal cruelty, Kevin!”

Kevin just laughed at that. 

“So, do you want to chat or do you want some music?”

Kevin thought about having to lead a conversation while eating. Not today, it seemed too difficult. “Music?”

Jeremy just took out his phone. “Playlist one or two? Calming or upbeat?”

“Calming.”

Jeremy smiled at him. “Calming it is, then!” 

Soft notes started to play in the classroom and Jeremy began to eat like he had no other care in the world. Kevin quietly smiled at that.

He started eating too.

🏍

“And that's the problem with today: it was all pretty good, but I still feel on edge, like the littlest thing could set me off.”

“That's why you came here after work?”

Kevin nodded. “Yeah, that's why I came here. None of my friends were available and I didn't feel like being alone.” He shrugged. “Not tonight.”

“Well, that's good, Kevin. Thanks for sharing.” Martha said. “Anyone else wants to talk?”

Kevin mainly drifted off during the accounts of other people's life, only paying attention when Martha started talking about her daughter and how she joined a little league team. 

Martha had given him so much hope when he first started going to the meetings: she had a family - two fabulous daughters and an amazing husband – and she looked happy. She had admitted to him that she struggled a lot, but the cheerful attitude helped her: “fake it till you make it!” she had told him once. He was still treasuring those words. 

After every meeting there were snacks and some time to let people wind down and catch up with their friends. Kevin immediately went to Martha, he loved that she always baked a quiche instead of a cake, it was easier for him. 

“Kevin!” She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss his cheeks. He did the same, trying to save the quiche he was holding. “Do you like it?”

It was a tradition for them. She liked to experiment in the kitchen and Kevin needed to get more comfortable with his eating habits, so she had started changing the ingredients to try and help Kevin out. If he liked it she would write that down, if he didn't she'd take the quiche and eat it her herself, so that it wouldn't go to waste and no one would question it. Today was zucchini, so he nodded. 

“I'm so happy someone appreciates it! My husband said it was too green.”

Kevin smiled. “No, it's really good. I like the cheese too.”

She put a hand on her chest. “Oh, thank you.” She cooed. “So, how are you doing?”

He shrugged. “Just stressed, nothing new.”

“Sweetheart,” She put a hand on his shoulder. “Listen to me for a minute. I know it's hard for you to confront someone, especially if you don't know them, but sometimes all we need to do to solve a problem is to ask. That bike in your parking spot bothers you? Just write a card for the owner, I'm sure they'll do something about it.”

He groaned. “But it's not a big deal. I feel like I'm always complaining about little things.”

“If it's the little things that bother you, then you have every right to complain about them.” Martha raised her shoulders. 

“You make it sound so easy.” She patted him on his chest and he sighed. “I'll think about it.”

“Thank you!” She laughed. “Now, tell me about Thea. How is she doing?”

“Oh, she's doing great.”

So he spent the night talking about Thea and work and asking Martha about her daughter. She ended up promising to tell him when she'll play her first game so that he could go support her. 

After the meeting he felt lighter and happier. He went home, set on getting a grip on his life and working towards what was best for him. He took a shower and packed his bag for the next day, a bright green post-it block on top of his books. 

🏍

His history podcast was talking about Russia and how everyone who tried to conquer it was defeated by the winter and the people, from Napoleon to Hitler.

Kevin was driving towards his parking spot determined to turn it into Russia: unconquerable. 

The stupid green bike was still there, no one was in sight. Kevin sighed and reversed the car. Once again. 

He parked nearby and walked all the way to school, paying attention to his new shoes and keeping his head held high. He was already clutching a pen in his hand, ready to fight. 

He walked to the obnoxiously green bike and put down his bag, then he started to write: 

“Hey, asshole, could you park your scooter where it doesn't bother anyone?! I work here and you're making me waste my time. Do us all a favor and park this monstrosity where we can't see it. Kind regards, the rightful owner of this parking spot.”

Kevin posted the green note right over the black seat and stared down at it satisfied. He bent down to put his pen back in his bag, but then stopped. He took another post it and added it next to the other one. It just read “asshole”, he was proud of it. 

He walked to his class with a spring in his steps. He smiled at the art teacher and waited for Nicky to slap his back before filling his mug. Jeremy joined them just a minute later.

“Jeremy!” Nicky clapped him on the back too. “How are you?”

“Hi, Nicky, Kevin.” He turned to face him and smiled. “I'm fine. Really happy actually.” Jeremy was beaming. 

Nicky wiggled his eyebrows. “Your date went well then?”

Jeremy shrugged. “You could say so.” His voice was sober, but his smile was threatening to split his face in two.

“Details.” Nicky demanded. 

Kevin elbowed him. “Don't push.” Maybe it was jealousy speaking. 

Jeremy put a hand on Kevin's forearm, blocking his elbow. “No, it's fine. It's nice to talk about it actually.” He looked at Nicky. “Jean brought me to an art show and then we went out for dinner.”

“Awww.” Nicky cooed. 

“Jean?” Kevin asked. 

Nicky turned to him. “Oh, yes. Jeremy's boyfriend is French.” Now it was Nicky's turn to elbow Kevin in the ribs. “Isn't that romantic?”

“I think that's stereotyping.” Kevin said. 

“You're no fun, Kevin.” Nicky gestured at Jeremy. “Please, go on, dear.”

Jeremy chuckled. “Nothing. We hate dinner and then he brought me home on his bike.”

Kevin scoffed while Nicky made dreamy eyes beside him. 

Jeremy looked at him funny. “What?”

“Nothing.” He lied. “I've just had trouble with my parking spot because of someone's bike.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah, but I'm dealing with it. And the asshole also has the worst taste ever.” He made a face. “This stupid green scooter keeps stealing my place. It's annoying.”

“A scooter?” Jeremy asked just as the bell rang to signal the beginning of the school day. 

Kevin took his bag and just nodded at him. “See you at lunch.”

“Your class?” Jeremy asked while Kevin was walking out the door. 

Kevin threw a thumb up behind his back and headed to class. 

🏍

Maybe it was the fact that he had finally managed to confront the person stealing his parking spot, maybe it was the fact that he had felt a pang of jealousy at the mention of Jeremy's date, but Kevin was set on having the best lunch break ever. 

He tidied his classroom and opened the windows, letting the chilly air in. He put two desks together and pushed two chairs next to each other, so that he and Jeremy would have more space to eat their lunch. 

Kevin had brought more strawberries than necessary this morning, hoping that he would get to share them. 

A few minutes later Jeremy literally waltzed in Kevin's class. He seemed so light on his feet and the sun was catching on his curls, making it shine. 

Kevin's stomach fell to the floor. “Hi, Jeremy.” He felt breathless. 

“Kevin!” Jeremy hugged him, his lunchbag sliding down his arm. “How nice of you to prepare the desks.”

Kevin cleared his throat. “Oh, it's nothing. We'll have more space this way.”

“We'll sure do.” Jeremy plopped down on a chair and patted the one next to him. 

Kevin sat down and started unpacking his lunch. Carefully positioning the strawberries in the middle of the desks. 

“So,” Jeremy turned to face him. “Music or talk?”

Kevin smiled. “Let's talk.”

“Ohh, did something put you in a good mood, Kevin?”

“Well, you're really helping.”

Jeremy clutched his shirt over his heart. “Stop it, you'll make me blush.” A bright laughter filled the room. “But seriously, tell me what happened.”

Kevin took a bite out of his chicken salad. “I had a good meeting yesterday, Martha baked a good quiche and gave me some advice to deal with whoever is stealing my parking spot.”

Jeremy nodded, biting on his sandwich. “Was it good advice?”

“The best. I left a note on the scooter so that the owner will get a clue. If it doesn't work I can deal with it later.”

Jeremy hummed his approval. “That's good! Now you can take your mind off of it for a bit.”

“Exactly.”

“But why don't you just wait for them this afternoon? So you can make sure that tomorrow you'll have your spot.”

Kevin scratched the back of his head. “I thought about it, but I usually stay at school a bit more in the afternoon for exy and when I'm done they're already gone.” He shrugged. 

“Oh, that sucks. We'll see tomorrow. But just in case, if the scooter is still there, you can use my parking spot.”

Kevin took a sip of water. “Why? Do you not drive here anymore?”

Jeremy blushed. “Not since this summer. Jean, my boyfriend,” he coughed “works just two buildings down the road and drops me off before going to work.”

“Oh. What does he do?” Kevin felt himself genuinely interested in spite of everything. He was curious about what kind of man Jeremy liked.

“He's an artist.” A quiet smile was dancing on his lips, one that Kevin had rarely seen. Whoever this Jean was, he was a lucky man. “He has a studio with some other people. They're all pretty good.”

Kevin smiled. “I'm sure they are. So that's why you went to an art exhibition for your date.”

“You remembered!” Jeremy beamed. “Yeah, that's why. I love listening to him talk about art, inspiration and just what he's passionate about.” 

Kevin took a deep breath. “You sound pretty in love.”

“We're getting there.” Jeremy nodded. “But enough about me. How's your dating life going?”

Kevin groaned. “You sound like my dad.” 

They let themselves fall into a friendly banter, teasing each other and gossiping about other teachers. Kevin loved these moments, the ones that were quiet but not silent. He loved Jeremy's company and his easy smile.

He had found himself in this exact same situation a lot during the last few years and every time his mind went back to how he felt when he had first started dating Thea. He had admired Thea, the same way he now admires Jeremy, and he couldn't help but put the feelings in the same category. He was pretty sure he was in love with Jeremy, hopelessly so. But what could he do? Jeremy had a boyfriend, he was happy and he probably wasn't interested in someone as boring as Kevin. 

Kevin looked at his new shoes. Why did he even bother to dress up? 

He felt like a fool. Nicky had been right every time he had told him to be more bold, to be a little bit braver. 

But Kevin wasn't like that, he was reserved and private. He liked Jeremy, but if his light flirting hadn't done the trick he doubted that buying a dozen of roses would help him. He didn't want to corner Jeremy into giving him an answer. Their lunchbreaks spent together were among the few things he truly treasured. He didn't want to give that up. 

Jeremy coaxed him out of his thoughts. “Hey, everything okay?”

Kevin shook his head and finished his chicken. “Yes, thank you. I was just thinking about the exy team.”

“Don't worry, you'll do well. Like always.” Jeremy bumped his shoulder against Kevin's. “Now, are you going to eat all those strawberries alone?”

Kevin laughed. “No, I brought more exactly for you.”

Jeremy took a strawberry. “You're too kind.”

“Anything for you.” He winked.

Jeremy gently shoved him away and they ate together till the end of the break. Kevin's worries forgotten thanks to Jeremy's smile.

🏍

The next day Kevin drove in while listening to his favourite podcast. Looking for a parking spot was now routine, like the frustration that came with it. To his surprise the loud green bike wasn't occupying his parking spot, but it was located just a few steps away from it. 

Kevin started driving at a slower pace. 

It wasn't that he wanted to avoid confrontation, he thought that yelling at a rude stranger would feel good, but said stranger was – for a lack of other words – intimidating. He was tall, taller than Kevin, his black hair was tied up high, letting the sun shine on the pieces of gold jewelry that adorned his ears. 

Kevin took a deep breath and rolled up his windows. 

The stranger was smoking lazily, propped on the side of his bike. Heavy boots leaving way to long, long legs. His leather jacket doing apparently nothing to shield him against the chilly morning air, but he wasn't shivering. 

Kevin let himself admire his pristine shirt and they way it matched the autumn leaves. He was afraid of looking directly at the stranger's face, fearing that he would be blinded. He tried to focus on the smoke. He despised the smell of it and it was one of the unhealthiest things on the face of the earth, but the elegant hand holding the cigarette was too distracting. 

Kevin finally parked the car. He took a minute to steady himself. He followed the stranger's movements: the cigarette flying up from his fingers to his lips, a light smirk playing on his face. The smoke looked suddenly enthralling, Kevin couldn't take his eyes off of it. 

He took his bag and his phone, eyes still on the stranger, and fumbled with the car key. 

The stranger let out an amused laugh. 

Kevin's eyes snapped to his. “Fuck.” They were the most amazing combination of gray and warmth.

He got out of the car, locking it behind himself and mentally highfiving himself for not letting the key drop to the floor. His jaw was already there. 

He cleared his throat and walked towards the bike, counting his steps and keeping his eyes on the ground. 

The stranger let the cigarette fall. He stepped on the cherry to stop it from burning out.

Kevin took a deep breath. 

“Hey, are you the” and he actually made air quotes. “rightful owner of this parking spot?” He held out a hand. “Pleasure to meet you.”

Kevin's hands felt sweaty. He suppressed the urge to dry them on his suit. “Pleasure?” He managed to let out his coldest voice. 

The stranger smiled. “Yeah, pleasure. From that bitter note I was expecting a middle aged nuisance, so this is a nice surprise.”

“Well, you got a thirty something nuisance. The request doesn't change: don't park here.” He kept on walking. 

He could hear the stranger letting out a disbelieving laugh. A beautiful laugh. Damn him and his stupid bike. 

🏍

The next few minutes were spent in a panicked walk to the school building. He didn't say hi to the art teacher and he forgot that he didn't take his coffee until after greeting Nicky. 

A hand landed heavy on his shoulder and his drink sloshed over the rim of his mug. He swore, trying to get away from it. It saved his shirt, but ruined his new shoes. “Damn!”

Nicky just bent down and started gently dabbing at his shoes with a white napkin. “Don't worry, Kevin. It's leather, it won't stain.”

“I know it won't stain.” He whined, but he crouched down to asses the damage too. “I just- You scared me.”

Nicky smiled shyly at him. “I'm sorry.”

“Not your fault.” Kevin grumbled. 

“And whose fault is it, then?”

“Of the hot idiot who's stealing my parking spot.”

Nicky gasped. “You saw them?”

“Yeah...” Kevin passed a hand on his face. “I couldn't even manage to properly look him in the eyes.”

“Oh, Kevin, that's a shame, but that's just what hot people do to mortals like us.” He looked at Kevin. “Never mind, not that you would know.”

“Who's hot?” Jeremy joined them in their little circle. 

Kevin jumped and nearly lost his balance. 

Nicky steadied him with a hand on his knee. “The man stealing Kevin's parking spot.”

“Man?” Jeremy looked puzzled. 

“Yeah, man. From his childish behavior I would have thought it was some high schooler too, but apparently grown ass men can't even-”

Jeremy stopped him before he started going on a tangent. “No, I mean it in a 'do you find men hot?' way.”

Kevin stopped and really looked Jeremy in the eyes. “Of course I do.”

Jeremy just stared at him. Then at Nicky. Then back at Kevin. “What?”

Kevin could feel his cheeks getting redder. “I like men. And women.” He let his voice trail to a whisper. “Everyone.” The air was getting heavier around him, he could feel his breath coming in short shallow puffs. 

“Oh, Kevin.” Jeremy was hugging him. “Why didn't you say?”

Kevin just held on to him, shell shocked and relieved. Nicky was gazing right at him, smiling and proud. Kevin nodded at him and curled his hands into Jeremy's shirt. “Thank you.”

Jeremy just held him tighter.

🏍

The day went by quietly. Kevin's students were revising their essays and rarely asking for help, his thoughts were running free. How had Jeremy never noticed? He always wore his bi pride bracelet during Nicky's meetings. It was a gift from Thea and he treasured it. 

Hadn't he been clear in his intentions? He thought that his admiration for Jeremy was loud and obvious. 

He tried to distract himself from those heavy thoughts, but his mind kept drifting to the beautiful stranger in his parking spot. 

Kevin liked to think that he was a rational person and that was the only explanation for him finding the most annoying person on earth so beautiful. After all, beauty was a subjective thing, but he was sure that that man could make anyone agree on it. He was powerless in front of the indisputable evidence.

He kept going back to those crazy gray eyes and that deep chuckle. What bothered him most was the smoke: how could he find something that normally repulsed him so hot? He was hopeless. Those long black curls rivaled Jeremy's hair, he wanted to card his hands through it. 

But he also wanted to live a stress-free life for the rest of the school year and that meant never seeing this beautiful person and his ugly bike ever again. He sighed. 

He was still alternatively despairing over his crush on Jeremy and the dilemma with his parking spot when the bell rang to signal the beginning of lunch break. He didn't even care, he wouldn't join the others today. 

A knock on the door startled him out of his trance. “Can I come in?”

It was Jeremy. “Sure.” Kevin tried to straighten his tie in vain, his fingers were too clumsy.

Jeremy took a chair and sat opposite him. Kevin just stared at him the whole time. 

When he was settled, Jeremy pointedly glanced at Kevin's empty desk and deliberately started to take out his lunch, waiting for Kevin to do the same. He did. 

“We can listen to music if you want, I guess this is a stressful day for you, but I'd like to talk. If you'd let me.” Jeremy looked at Kevin's worried face. “Don't worry, it's nothing bad. You just need to listen.”

“Okay.”

“So.” He let out a chuckle and held up his phone. “This is my boyfriend, Jean.”

Kevin refused to look at it. “Look, Jeremy, just because you now know I also like boys it doesn't mean that I want to ruin your relationship.”

Jeremy just lightly slapped his arm. “Just look at the picture, Kev.” He kept chuckling. 

Kevin didn't know what could be so funny, but he still took a look. He froze. “This is the man in my parking spot.”

Jeremy just nodded. “Jean.”

“How did you know?” Kevin narrowed his eyes. 

“I didn't, I promise. Till this morning, when he sent me this.” He scrolled a bit on his phone and came up with a text conversation. He selected an image: Kevin's post-it notes were making up a little drawing of a green bike on a black canvas. Kevin winced at the bold “asshole” scribbled right in the middle of the drawing. He flexed his hand, wishing that he had never written it in the first place. 

Jeremy just scrolled past, letting him read the conversation. Kevin noticed a little blue heart next to Jean's name and a pang of jealousy struck his chest. He didn't know exactly who he was jealous of. 

Jeremy shoved his phone in Kevin's face and he finally read the message: “He's annoying, but he's so beautiful. He's interesting. Didn't stop to chat though :/”

Kevin just stared at Jeremy. “Uh.”

“He's talking about you.”

There was a brief pause. “Okay?”

“I already scolded him for taking your place and making you stress, but he genuinely didn't know he was bothering you.”

“The spot literally has my name on it. Can't he read?” His crossed arms were trying to drive the point further.

Jeremy laughed. “He can read! He's an intellectual, like you. I think you could get along.”

Kevin cleared his throat. “Well, I don't know about that.”

“Well, why don't you have dinner with us tonight, so that Jean can apologize properly?”

“I don't want to intrude.”

“Oh, you're not intruding. It's the least we can do!”

Kevin held his gaze. “You don't have to do anything, it's him the one who did wrong.”

“Well, I feel like a bit of an idiot for not realizing it before.” He held up his hands. “But in my defence you kept calling it a scooter, so...”

“Well, I was pissed.”

Jeremy laughed. “I could tell that.” He held out his hand. “So, tonight?”

Kevin took his hand. “I'll be there, just text me the address.”

🏍

They resumed eating in silence, the music a calming background noise. Then Jeremy had to ruin it: “So, my boyfriend's hot.” 

He said it so matter of factly, Kevin had to rethink it in his head before spluttering an answer. “I guess.”

Jeremy was sporting the biggest grin Kevin had ever seen on his face, his dimples were more pronounced than ever. Kevin wanted to reach for him. He didn't. 

Jeremy wasn't finished in his prodding. “It's the way he carries himself, isn't it?”

Kevin opened his mouth to reply, then closed it. He felt like a fish. 

“Or maybe it's the accent. Have you heard him speak? Tell me, Kev, is it the accent?” Jeremy kept going, seemingly not caring for an answer and lost in his thoughts. 

Kevin tried to be jealous of it, but he couldn't help but think about Jean too. Jean, now he had a name. 

“Or maybe it's because he's an artist. You have to see his paintings, they all look so expensive and elegant.” Jeremy tapped a finger on his chin. “They do look a bit like him.”

Kevin just nodded. What could he say? “Yes, Jeremy, I really like your boyfriend.” That sounded a bit too strange to his ears, but Jeremy didn't seem concerned at the thought. He looked proud. 

He placed his fork on his plate and stared at Kevin. “You know what? I don't like to admit this, because I really despise it, but it's the smoke. The bike and the jacket and the cigarettes.”

Kevin groaned. 

Jeremy smiled at him. It was a gentle smile, not the smirk from before. “I see you agree with me. He's the hottest.”

Kevin blushed. “Maybe second hottest.”

Surprise fell on Jeremy's face. “Oh, are you seeing someone?”

Kevin closed his eyes and shook his head. 

“Celebrity crush?”

“Serena Williams. But no, I wasn't thinking about her.” He managed to take a deep breath.

Jeremy was desperately trying to meet his gaze. “Who then?”

Kevin let his eyes wander to Jeremy's. He held his gaze. “You.”

“ _ Oh _ .”

“Yeah, I'm sorry.” He felt frantic, the world like he had known it for so long was crumbling down. He couldn't look at Jeremy, he couldn't look at himself, he couldn't move. “I-”

Jeremy interrupted. “I've had the biggest crush on you since you walked through that door.” He pointed at the corridor. “I was resigned, thinking that it was yet another crush on a straight boy. Then I met Jean and things got serious, but it wasn't like this at first. He knows I like you. We both thought it was hopeless.” He chuckled, nervous and ashamed. “Why didn't you tell me anything?”

“I thought you knew. I was constantly trying to get your attention.”

“I thought you were just being nice.”

Kevin frowned. “I'm never nice. People say so.”

Jeremy chuckled. “Fair point.”

“I thought maybe you weren't interested.”

Jeremy took his hand. “Kevin, I spend all my lunch breaks here with you.”

“I know but-”

He patted his hand. “What do you think about changing tonight's plans? From a dinner to a date?”

Kevin's heart was beating out of his chest. He desperately wanted to say yes, but: “Jean?”

“I'm not going to break up with him.” Jeremy's hand squeezed tighter around Kevin's fingers. Kevin held on for dear life. “But I still think we could all get along.”

Kevin didn't know what to say. 

“Let's see how tonight works, okay?”

“Yeah, we can do that.” He attempted a smile. His heart was too loud to focus on anything else. 

🏍

That night he walked up to Jean's apartment, it was a fancy house in the middle of the city. Kevin thought his art must be worth something if he had the money for that kind of house and location. 

The green bike was parked in front of the building, Kevin repressed the urge to kick it over. He just took a calming breath and knocked on the door. Jeremy immediately opened it for him. “Kevin! We were waiting for you.”

He looked elegant and comfortable at the same time. He was wearing the most beautiful shirt Kevin had ever seen on him paired with a pair of silly socks that were too big for his feet. 

Kevin gestured to his own feet. “Do I have to take my shoes off?”

“Only if you want to.” This voice was deeper and much more controlled than Jeremy's one. 

Kevin lifted his gaze. Those gray eyes were still as daunting as the first time Kevin had met them, but the smile that accompanied them was relaxed. Kevin shrugged his shoulders and attempted a casual smile too. He was going to give this a chance. “I think I'll leave them on for now.” He looked at Jean. “If it's not a problem.”

“Not at all.” The smile was still there, a bit of teasing at his edges. “Here, give me your jacket.” 

“I also brought some strawberries.” Kevin passed them to Jeremy and took off his jacket. “I didn't have anything else.”

“Well, that's good for me. You know how much I love them.” Jeremy was beaming at him. Kevin couldn't help but smile back. 

Jean cleared his throat. “So, I think that an apology is long overdue.” He extended his hand, palm up towards Kevin. “I'm sorry for parking in your spot all this time and ruining your mornings. I hope this dinner will make up for it.”

Kevin lifted an eyebrow. “We'll see.” But he shook Jean's hand nonetheless. 

Jean smiled at that. “Nice to meet you. I'm Jean.”

Kevin held his gaze. “Kevin Day.”

“Well, Kevin Day.” His voice was light and teasing. Hopeful. “Do you mind joining us for dinner?”   


Jeremy was holding his breath. Kevin looked at him, then at his and Jean's still intertwined hands. 

He took Jeremy's hand too. “No, not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm figuringthengsout on tumblr if you want to chat!


End file.
